Rooftops
by WilltheGreat
Summary: A song fic of which the likes of fanfiction has never seen! Just a short songfic.


I wrote this fic because I thought it was a good idea. It turned out good anyway. It has nothing to do with SOTF.

WilltheGreat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few months since "the pulse" happened. I lived in a small cul-de-sac in southern Florida. I was never very close with my neighbors, and never intended to be until that day. See, when "the pulse" happened, all of the phoners decided to take refuge in the houses in our little cul-de-sac, so most of us resorted to living on our rooftops. It was ok living, but food and water often ran short. Going to get more was often suicide, but we didn't care. Even in the crisis, I didn't talk much with my neighbors, even though we probably should have relied on each other. It was a sunny afternoon in March when we got our lives back. It was sort of unexpected, but I don't care. I got my life back.

A boy named Joey lived on my roof with me. I sort of enjoyed the company. He helped with the cooking and making the sleeping bags. I could almost call him my best friend. And its thanks to him we got our lives back. He sat on that fine afternoon with his legs dangling off the roof, singing a song.

"When our time is up, when our lives are done, will we say we've had our fun?" He sang. He actually had a good voice. I decided to sing with him, considering I didn't have anything better to do.

"Will we make a mark, this time?" We both sang. It was actually starting to sound good. A few other people decided to join in.

"Will we always say, we tried?" Now it was starting to sound good. Some people actually had instruments and it actually sounded good. Like the acoustic version of rooftops.

"STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS, EVERYBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT!" we sang. "STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS EVERYBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT! STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS EVERYBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT! THIS IS ALL WE GOT NOW EVERYBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT!" Now it was getting crazy. A man I thought was named George, decided this would be his solo. He had a pretty deep rough voice.

"All the love I've met, I have no regrets. If it all ends now, I'm set." After he sang we all started singing this time. But this time, the entire cul-de-sac was singing. Not just my side.

"Will we make our mark, this time? Will we always say, we tried?"

"STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS, EVERYBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT! STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS EVERYBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT! STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS EVERYBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT! THIS IS ALL WE GOT NOW, EVERYBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT! It was really starting to sound good. Better then good, excellent. And to think this all started by Joey singing a few lines. I noticed a few phoners were coming to watch our performance. One of them decided to pull a nittany lion and point for a call response thing.

"STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS!"

"WAIT UNTIL THE BOMB DROPS!"

"THIS IS ALL WE GOT NOW!"

"SCREAM UNTIL YOUR HEART STOPS!"

"NEVER GONNA REGRET!"

"WATCHING EVERY SUNSET!"

"WE'LL LISTEN TO YOUR HEART BEAT!"

"ALL THE LOVE THAT WE FOUND!" Then we repeated the line. This was really amazing.

"STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS!"

"WAIT UNTIL THE BOMB DROPS!"

"THIS IS ALL WE GOT NOW!"

"SCREAM UNTIL YOUR HEART STOPS!"

"NEVER GONNA REGRET!"

"WATCHING EVERY SUNSET!"

"WE'LL LISTEN TO YOUR HEART BEAT!"

"ALL THE LOVE THAT WE FOUND!" After that the entire cul-de-sac sang together again.

"SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT!"

"SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT!"

"SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT!"

"STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS EVERBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT! STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS EVERBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT! STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS EVERBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT!"

And then, every single phoner was in the middle of the cul-de-sac listening. Just as it started, Joey finished the song. But he didn't scream the ending like we did the song. He said it very quietly.

"This is all we got now, Everybody scream your heart out…." I'm pretty sure "heart out" wasn't supposed to be there, but it made a good ending. Everybody clapped, and then gasped. The phoners were leaving! Except for one. I didn't recognize him at first, but when I got a good look at his torn face, I realized who he was.

"Ian Watkins!" I gasped. What the hell was he doing in Florida? He smiled and nodded his head in approval, then ran off with the other phoners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you guys like that? If you didn't know, Ian Watkins is the lead singer of the Lostprophets.

WilltheGreat


End file.
